


Solitudini et Feles

by PhoenixSaturn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSaturn/pseuds/PhoenixSaturn
Summary: Alune keeps a stoic front. But though she does not suffer physically, that doesn't mean she doesn't struggle.
Relationships: Alune & Aphelios (League of Legends), Alune & Yuumi (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Solitudini et Feles

_It is what we must do._

_What we must._

It didn’t stop her from choking out a pained sound, seeing her brother drink poison in her mind’s eye. Seeing him writhe in pain, forced to embrace it to clear his mind. She had a task to do, her orbit demanded it- Their orbits both, demanding what they must do. They must defend the faithful. Scour the world of the betrayers, the Burning Solari that destroyed them and insisted the holy moon did not speak. They had to be brought to the truth, even if the bringing destroyed many. The Solari had chosen their path when their people were at their weakest, and their path was to walk alone rather than hand in hand. It had to be done.

But Phel… Her dear brother, always full of compassion and care, her brother… She would destroy him. Already he drank noctum, burning him alive. Silencing the voice that would once whisper comfort and hopeful promises to her when she cried as a child. No one would hear him again- Only she would carry that precious memory in her heart. This orbit would take everything from him. This was his future, to suffer over and over, to relive this agony again and again…

She could not fall to anguish. Not now. He could hear her now. Alune wiped a tear from her cheek and stood, straight and focused. Her brother’s soul waited for direction. She could not waste time.

_“Aphelios. I’m here…”_

* * *

_“Phel, we’ll be together soon. I promise-“_

Their connection was severed. Alune fell to the ground, gasping for air. Even at the height of her power within these walls, deep within a realm the Solari could not reach, connecting to Aphelios and giving him what he needed was taxing. He’d needed all five of the sacred weapons today, and needed them more than once to fend off the hateful Rakkor that had discovered their people. Their violence was growing. The Aspect had to be found soon…

“Phel…”

He was gone again. Without the noctum essence her brother drank, she could only vaguely sense him, somewhere far beyond her in the world she’d left behind. He was all alone, out there… All they’d had was each other back there. There, in the world of the living. It felt more and more like a past life as the nights passed, remembering when they were properly together. When they’d played as children, whispering old stories together and dreaming of when they were grown, how they’d be strong and radiant and rise up to challenge the Rakkor’s blinding faith in the sunlight. Ha, well… They’d gotten their wishes, hadn’t they. Their orbits were just that- But…

But they were apart. Phel drinking poison night after night to make up for the magic he lacked, and her…

She couldn’t break. She couldn’t afford it. How could she be weak, when her brother suffered for her sake? She could not show him her heart’s sorrow when he suffered crippling pain to bring them close together. His resolve might weaken, and then everything would be undone.

But every day was so lonely.

* * *

The fortress had no shortage of food. Their ancestors that had built the Marus Omegnum had somehow seen to it that while she remained in this holy place, her physical needs would be tended to. For a while it was a welcome distraction, to be able to think up whatever food she desired- Things she’d never tried before, like Noxian oranges and spiced Eka’Sul meat and hundreds of other things. When she needed to rest, there were sheets and pillows of soft, slippery material in deep violet and blue hues waiting for her, contrasting beautifully against the fortress’ pale stone. In those ways, she wanted for nothing, nor would she ever have to again. If only her people could have resided here… But it was not in their orbits to do so. Only she was afforded this blessing… And this painful curse.

When they had a moment after battle, she tried to tell her brother of what she experienced. Anything in the hopes of making him smile, even for but a moment. Despite his pain he worried for her deeply; she could feel it ripple through his heart and their shared connection. She hoped he could not feel how deeply lonely she was in return- She tried so hard to hide those thoughts, lest he worry more for her than for what their orbits required of them.

More loneliness. More suffering. Until they could find the Aspect of the Moon and reignite the old alliances, their ties with the Marai Vastaya and the ancient beings of Shurima, the survival of the Lunari would always be as fragile as a thread of silk against a knife. There was no time for self-pity.

No time for self-pity, no. But Alune found herself with idle time all too often. Her brother could not constantly down noctum brew just so they could speak. He needed to rest and recover from its effects on his body lest he push himself too hard. They reserved connecting to each other for the most important times, when Aphelios must do battle and required the moon’s sacred blessings, light given form into the weapons he commanded. They were born two parts of a whole- Her dear brother needed her to gift him with moonlight, and she needed him to enact change in the mortal realm that was lost to her. He was her connection, and without him she felt so… So useless.

She needed sleep too. And sleep she did. But in this place it was difficult to tell time. The moon would tug her when needed- She would receive guidance, _nudges_ in the right direction, and that was well and good. The moon provided, and she was grateful. She simply wished at times that she received _more_ guidance. More to do that was not lying awake with her senses open, desperate for anything to brush her mind's eye.

It was lonely. Cold as only moonlight managed to be, in the spiritual sense rather than a physical burn.

She’d once tried opening herself to others in the world. At one time Shurima held powerful seers. Though their patrons were different, she thought perhaps she could commune with them. Even if she could only meet one, persuade one person, she might have more she could do for her brother. Perhaps she could intercede and grant him allies. So Alune had opened her senses, seeking the moon’s blessing, and sought out a strong voice.

There was a spark she brushed against. But rather than a human voice (or even a Vastayan voice, she wouldn’t have minded as long as it was _someone_ ) horror rushed into her mind. A chittering mass, writhing, pulsing, formless yet crawling, whispering-

Her connection was forcefully severed, slammed shut by her patron. The echo of her voice rang through the halls- She’d been screaming without realizing it.

What was that? What force lay out in the world? That was not just darkness. It was _other_ , a foreign poison, anathema to the blessed light. She coughed, once more on the ground. Her voice echoed again, the walls not answering her question. The moon did not reveal this secret.

Alune did not try again. Eternal silence was better than ever hearing _that_ again. Yet in her heart, doubt tugged at her. Not today, but some day… Would that be the terror the world must confront? Did she touch the thing that the twin lights must band to face?

If that was it… She was afraid.

* * *

_“You’re doing so well, Phel… I’m sorry.”_

He nodded, emotion giving way to cold acceptance. The noctum made him numb after the initial pain. She had to keep going. The sooner their fight was over, the sooner her brother would be safe. The sooner they could speak properly.

_“Infernum. Crescendum. Don’t give up, brother!”_

He spun his weapons, blessed fire giving way to holy blades that sang as they traced perfect paths, slicing his foes. All was going well; it would be another victory-

_“Aphelios!”_

A foe lept from the shadows, slicing him with pointed lashes. Her senses alerted him too late. Her brother fell wordlessly, only a choked whisper leaving his lips in pain. His eyes were wide, his blood dark, splattered upon illuminated stone.

_“No! Brother! Severum- SEVERUM! PHEL!”_

She could do nothing. He tried to stand, reach for her saving grace- only for his body to jerk violently, then tremble. He vomited. Blood stained his lips, then dark petals passed from him, spilling on the ground until they covered it. The moon watched overhead, silent-

Alune woke with a cry. No, no… Ah… Her brother wasn’t here. Only the fortress’ cold stone surrounded her, silent as ever.

Alone as ever. Her brother’s presence was but a pale shade, not even a proper shadow to her. Perhaps with this little moon flower in his system he could speak- But not to her. His words were lost to her.

How long had they been apart? Months? Years? She couldn’t recount time. In the celestial realm, all was static. The stars around were beautiful- But even their beauty could sour, seeing them day after day, unchanging. Even hidden from the Rakkon she and Phel had been able to sneak in time to see the daylight, the way the clouds and the light changed it every sunset. There was beauty in that moment, seeing the day give way to twilight and the night beyond it.

It had given her hope for change, seeing the inevitable turn of days. Now that was lost to her too, just like her brother’s gentle voice. Like the strength of his hugs, assuring her everything would be alright when even her faith faltered.

“… Is this my entire orbit? Am I going to be alone until I die..?”

She received no answer. The moon had no answer for her.

Alune sobbed.

* * *

“Meow..?”

The sound was so utterly foreign it couldn’t help but rouse Alune from sleep. In the mortal realm she slept lightly, as all Lunari were taught to do just in case they were discovered by ill-wishers, but here in solitude her instincts had dropped somewhat. It was embarrassing to admit- But that truth smacked her in the face for a brief moment before utter disbelief kicked in.

“…”

There was a… Cat, sitting on her bed, batting at her nose with an adorably soft paw. Alune blinked, then sat up at attention.

“Who are you? How did you come here?”

“Oh good, you’re awake!” The cat (how strange) didn’t even bother standing, she remained in her position, licking her paw and scratching her ear for a moment. “I dunno. Book brings me places. I just pick pretty pictures and hope my master’s around. Say hi, Book!”

Alune looked up and once again, blinked. There was a flying, golden… Book hovering near the cat. The cat looked towards the book, which flicked a few pages. She sensed communication from the book, but could not understand its words. The cat, however, seemed perfectly content and looked back at her.

“Book says we need to be here. It was a super important request! I gotta watch out for Book, so I’m here! I’m really hungry, though. You got any fish in this place?”

… She wasn’t quite sure whether this was a dream or not. If it was a dream, it was awfully strange… But she couldn’t deny hearing this small, cuddly creature’s voice wasn’t welcome. Alune reached out, hesitating… And finally, tried touching her, rubbing behind her ears. The fur tickled her senses, giving her something different than the usual fabric and stone. The cat seemed to welcome her action, gently purring.

Her face ached. Now why was that..? Oh… She was smiling, wasn’t she. Had it really been that long? The thought made Alune softly laugh.

“I think I can arrange fish. What’s your name, little one?”

* * *

_“It’s okay, Aphelios. I’m not alone.”_

Yuumi came and went, along with her mysterious Book. But the moon had given her a great blessing the night it directed the traveling pair to her realm. The Book was a powerful artifact that travelled where it would, whether that was in the Celestial realm or not. Each of its pages was a portal to beyond this fortress, a tiny glimmer of hope.

Yuumi... Seemed to be just a cat with unusual gifts, such as speech. Otherwise she was just like a cat- She begged for fish and could chase a beam of moonlight for what felt like hours. And when she was tired, and could only manage to curl up and nap, the tiny purple creature had a liking for her feet.

Her brother was still lost to her, for the time being. But now… She had hope. The moon would let them reunite again. Their orbits would cross and remain together. It was just a matter of time. She would hold out hope.

For both of them.

_“When the time is right, we will be reunited. I have faith.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning and I'm hurting inside, so there's probably mistakes. Still, I like the story of the Lunari and so might as well explore Alune. I think she could make an interesting support one day if Riot wanted to take her in that direction and split her off from her brother's story.
> 
> Also I love Yuumi, fight me. That Book lets her visit Alune is incredibly wholesome.


End file.
